The Diving Hawk: A Mount&Blade Tale
by FeldwebelPanda
Summary: This short story is set 200 years before Warband. A 20 year war between the Khergits and Swadians is over. Radek, a 17 year old son of a Swadian knight and a Khergit woman, is conflicted between his Swadian and Khergit roots. After the war is over, and with his mother dead, Radek goes out to find his father. Radek, however, doesn't know how hard finding his father would be...
1. Diving Hawk: Ch 1: Where it all began

(I updated the prologue, so it gives more detail on how Radek grew up and to detail the war a bit more.)

The thunder of the galloping horses echo through the village. "The Swadians are here! Hope is lost! Run for your lives!", were just a couple of exclamations said by the terrified villagers. "Tidal! Get me my bow!", her father ordered her. Tidal was 24, but still wasn't married, as her betrothed died during the siege of Dhirim, 2 years before. The army of Jungdul Noyan, the lord of the village and the nearby town, Halmar. Most of the villagers, including Tidal's father, joined him in defending the village. Raids were common as the village was on the Khergit-Swadian border. The war lasted 3 years, which was longer than the most of the border incidents. The war was seen to go out of hand a year later, with the Khergit effort to besiege Dhirim, which ended up with the Khergits destroyed and the Swadian garrison starved. It was only a matter of time. Tidal hid behind the bed. The screams and the slashes completely took over the quiet village, but, alas. The Khergits were defeated, Tidal's father was dead, with a Swadian bolt in his neck. So, the Swadians started pillaging. Houses razed to the ground, all children murdered, and women running for their lives, not to be raped. Soon enough, a Swadian footman and a Swadian Man at Arms broke into the house. Tidal held her breath. The Footman found her Mother. The Man at Arms found Tidal. The Footman said: "What do we do with these?". "Let's leave them alone. Come on", the Man at Arms said. "No way! I'll have that pretty thing then! Out of my way!", the Footman shouted. "No.", the Man at Arms said before stabbing the footman with his sword. "Hide. I'll be back to check on you later", the Man at arms said, "Also, my name is Felmos. Now, keep hiding". Tidal was so shocked she couldn't say anything. The Swadians left. The village was still burning, and it was burning for days, but Tidal's home was the only one left untouched.

Felmos returned a couple of days later, on leave. After numerous visits, and a blessing from her mother, Tidal and Felmos started to fall in love. It wasn't long until Tidal was with child, and with her mother recently passed, she had to become a single mother, with Felmos coming every couple of months when his Count allows him. Somewhere in June 1040, their son was born. They gave him a Swadian name, Radek. Felmos used what little nobility he had to make a deal with his count not to raid the village, and Radek soon has a friend as well, a year younger than him, Nobuda. Radek had a good childhood. His image of the war was hidden by the masking from the Elder and her mother, and he almost always saw his father in armor, not even seeing his face. He only remembered the banner on his shield. One day when Felmos came, he said to the 6 year old Radek: "You'll be a good man when you grow up, Raddy. Take care of your mother for me, alright?". He rode away for the last time. It seemed as though his mother knew. Radek never asked. But he noticed a void. When he got older, he started questioning whether he was Swadian or Khergit. By law, your nationality is by your father, but the Khergits raised Radek. This was a question Radek would ponder endlessly. Tidal, soon enough, cought a cold, and it got out of hand. While she was on her deathbed, Radek finally asked: "Mother... Where did dad go?". "Well... My son... It's a long story. Your father... he had to deal with something back, with his lord" Tidal explained. "Who? Where? Is he even alive?", Radek asked, confused. "He is alive... It's a town, somewhere in Swadia... I cannot remember. Radek, my son. You are the last of my kin. Uphold the honor of yourself, and our family. We are of common birth, but honor is the most important thing we have. You know that. So please... Be like your father told of you. A good man", his mother said, before breathing her last. Radek turned his head down and tears fell from his eyes, but he knew that everything his family stood for was on his shoulders. So, he cleaned up the house, buried his mother, and started to live alone. But... Radek started to think about going out to find his father. He left this to think about another day, and time slowly passed...

It's morning. The village is mostly alive at this point, as most of the people went out to till the soil and milk the cows. Radek has been living alone for 2 months now. While sitting by the well, Nobuda, the village courier, galloped around with his horse yelling: "THE WAR IS OVER! THE WAR IS OVER!", with a piece of rolled up parchment in his hand. "Be calm now, Nobuda. Let these frail old eyes see.", the village elder said, and Nobuda delivered him the scroll. "Haha, Nobuda! The first time that you didn't bring tax notices or warnings of the Swadians attacking!", the village elder happily said, filled with joy that the war was over. Nobuda was 16, relatively young to be the courier, but he had to inherit the family business aged 14 as his father had been shot by a Swadian Skirmisher while delivering a letter. Nobuda hitched his horse and sat next to Radek. "What's up, Raddy? This is a time to celebrate!", Nobuda gleefully said, only to hear his response; "If it weren't for the war, I wouldn't have been born. But it was time. We've suffered enough". Nobuda was confused, and asked Radek: "Wait… you aren't going to go and find your father, right?" Radek calmly responded: "Well, let's just say that I have wanderlust". Nobuda left at that point. Radek had been thinking about this ever since his mother died. To go out, not just to find his father, but to meet the world. To see it in a completely new light, not just as a small farmer boy destined to work the soil until he dies. Radek didn't want to accept that fate. And he didn't. 2 weeks later Radek gathered up enough supplies, dressed in an appropriate leather jerkin, his standard khergit hat, and of course, his bow and his sword. He took a newly grown colt that recently reached adulthood, and who Radek tamed himself. The village elder was surprised to see Radek leave, but he knew that we can all choose our fates; "I hope you find what you are searching for out there, Radeke, but be wary, as death is lurking around Calradia, even after the war. Be careful." "Thank you, master. I will." Radek soon galloped away, heading westwards.

(Well, there's my introduction. Radek's journey will continue on in chapter 2!)


	2. Diving Hawk: Ch 2: Bad place, Right time

It's dawn. Radek has been on his travels for about 3 days now. He soon noticed a caravan pass by. Tired as he had ridden nonstop, he started to go towards the caravan on his horse. Just as about he was to talk to the caravan leader, a group of highway bandits appeared on the road, bows readied, swords drawn and all. "Pull over your caravan or I'll burn you with it!", the bandit leader shouted, and he and his band soon started to encircle the caravan, as well as Radek. Surprised, Radek had his father's honor, and of course, bravado, so he soon answered back in the name of the caravan: "You'll have to go through me!", he answered confidently, as he has never tested his bow or sword in battle before, only in hunting. His arrow soon hit the chest of a bandit, and he fell on the floor, dead. Radek soon nocked in another arrow. "Bring it, come on!", Radek shouted, challenging the bandits, as the thrill had completely took over him. A bandit was quick to swing his axe at Radek, but he managed to take a swing at the bandit, cutting off his arm and finishing him off with a stab to the neck. The caravan guards were surprised, and were quick enough to get out and ready their swords and shields. Before you knew it, the dozen bandits that were circling a hopeless caravan were soon halved. Radek was all over the place, hitting the bandits with his bow as if they were target practice. While aiming at one bandit, the bandit leader hit Radek with his rather blunt mace, and Radek fell from his horse, under shock from the big hit he suffered to his stomach. Just as the bandit leader was about to cave in Radek's skull, the bolt of a crossbow soon found the bandit leader's head.

It's been a couple of hours since the attack. The bandits soon fell apart after the death of their leader. The caravan managed to move on. Radek finally woke up. "Oh, you're finally awake", a caravan guard said, "It's been about 4 hours, tried to make you comfortable in the back of the caravan, we're almost near our destination." "Where are we, and who the heck are you…?" a sleepy Radek said, confused about what happened. "We're just near Uxkhal. And my name's Jangos. I'm from Veluca. I'm the one that saved your life." Jangos said, cleaning his crossbow. "What happened back there?", Radek asked, still shell shocked from the hit. Jangos was quick to answer: "Well, you were riding around like it was the battle of your life, and while you weren't looking, that bandit leader bloke hit you flat in the stomach. He was about to finish you off, too. If it weren't for me and my crossbow, that is". "Oh… that explains this…" Radek said, quick to unbutton his jerkin to see a giant bruise on his stomach. "Oh, don't be a baby. It's not even bleeding", Jangos said, mockingly attempting to make Radek feel better. "And my horse? I remember falling off him.", Radek asked Jangos, afraid where his horse is. "He's back there. Hitched him to the caravan after that battle was over. We're stopping here, so you can go out and check him out if ya want. "Sure will", Radek said, and went off to see his horse following the caravan, hitched to the back of it. "Here you are, buddy. Good thing those cavemen back there didn't hurt you", Radek said, happy to see his horse unscathed. He soon turned to go back to the caravan, and saw a sight he never saw before.

A giant city, sprawling with life. Radek was quick to be amazed: "Whoa, what the heck is this place?". "That, my friend, is Uxkhal. Trade capital of Calradia. Flax is on demand now, the caravan leader pays us good denars to protect the goods. Wait… You're not a village kid, are you?" Jangos asked Radek. "I grew up in a village, I never saw a town in my life. I was born during the war, what would you expect?" Radek said, defending himself. "Fair enough. I guess it's time to part ways. Till next time, traveler", Jangos said to Radek, saying him farewell. "HEY SVEN, WAKE UP! WE'RE HERE!, Jangos shouted to the other caravan guard. Sven mumbled: "I'll be right there… ya Rhodok piece of crap!". "Yeah. See you next time." Radek said, quick to unhitch his horse and ride into the city, only to find starving people, devastated by the war. Radek soon went to the tavern, ordered a steak and beer, only to find challenges in the most surprising of places.

(Well, that was more than the intro, for sure. The intro was a short introduction into the series, expect me writing more and going into detail from this chapter on. Reviews are welcome, although let it be known that this story is still in progress. We'll see Radek's challenge in the tavern next chapter!)


	3. Diving Hawk: Ch 3: Pain and Gain

Radek is eating his steak at the tavern. Suddenly, a stranger walks up to him: "Hello, friend! I have the most interesting of games to play! A drinking game!". Radek agreed. A couple of swigs later, Radek passes out. It's been a couple hours. He's located in some kind of cave. He sees a sight he's seen before: Bandits. "What do we do with this guy?" one bandit asked. "Eh, you can just kill him. He seems healthy, although he looks like he's worth 500 denars tops.", the bandit leader answered. Luckily, the bandits didn't take off Radek's weapons. Radek slowly got his bow out, and shot the bandit guarding the cave straight in the head. He ran out, and suddenly found himself encircled by the bandits. "Feisty one. Kill him", the bandit leader ordered his men. Just as about Radek thought the end was near, a Swadian count arrived with his army and charged the bandits. One bandits chest was blown apart by a lance from the charge. Radek drew his sword and used the element of surprise to his advantage. He quickly slashed the chest of a bandit, and suddenly fought with the Swadians. His supposed enemy, that plagued him for 17 years, ever since he was a baby, suddenly was his ally and the ones who saved his life. The bandit leader slashed his axe at Radek, but the slash left his guard right open. One of the charging knights delivered a lance straight to his chest. Radek, surprisingly, was still alive. Even though he helped kill the bandits, he was knocked out by a Swadian mace. Radek was cheering the victory until he got hit.

It's been at least 2 days. Radek wakes up in a cell. "Again…? Gahh… my head…", Radek said as he clutched his head in pain from the strike. "Hey, he woke up! Stefen, you owe me 50 denars now!", one of the guards said as he saw Radek. Stefan responded: "Well, at least I didn't receive half wages. Get him to the torture room, we'll see what he knows". "Ugh… Wait… Torture?", a worried Radek said. Before you know it, one of the guards came in and put a sack over his head. One of the guard removes the sack from Radek's head. He's tied to a chair, and there are various instruments in the room. "Alright. Let's start this easy. What were you doing at the hideout?", the guard asked. "I… I was in Uxkhal, in the tavern. Some stranger walked up to me and asked me for a drinking game. I agreed… I then woke up in a cave. They apparently wanted to kill me… I still had my weapons though, so I shot one guy in the head. Just as I found freedom, they encircled me. Then the cavalry came. I remember killing 6 of them… Until one soldier hit me in the head with his mace", Radek answered, still dizzy from the strike. " Why did you come to Swadia, anyways? You look like you're a Khergit... Are you?, the guard questioned. "My mother's Khergit. She's dead. I came here looking for my father", Radek said. "I see. Alright, you're free to go…", the guard said before untying Radek and pointing him to where his confiscated inventory was. "Not going to argue with that…", Radek quietly said to himself, surprised, but glad that he's free.

But… Radek couldn't find his clothes. He recalls that he woke up in the cave in rags. So, with only a 250 denars, The Kingdom of Swadia gifted Radek 2000 denars for false imprisonment. Luck seemed to turn to Radek. With the 2000 denars, he used his bartering to buy a haubergon for 900 denars, splinted greaves for a steal of 750 and a Helmet with Neckguard for around 180 denars. So, after suiting himself up, Radek decided that he should try to go and find a noble to find his father. He remembers that his father's shield had three yellow boars on a green field. After going into some research, he found out that it was the banner of Count Klargus, the lord of another Swadian town, Suno. Radek knew that the Lord of a town wouldn't let a commoner into his hall, but he found out that a tournament is to be held at Suno. It's been a day. The journey wasn't long. After seeing that there is a space in the tournament, Radek heads to the sign up. "May I help you, Sire?", the man at the sign up asked. "Yes. I wish to enter the tournament", Radek said. "Very well. Full name and your signature, please", the man asked. "Very well… My full name is Radek Boyan Felmos. I… can't write. You can just write Radek", Radek said to the man. "Alright, Sire. No shame, we have a lot of commoners signing up", the man at the signup said, and then quickly proceeded to sign Radek on the list. "Am I in the tournament?", Radek asked not so patiently. "Yes. You're in. Head to the Arena Barracks to receive your equipment. If you seek to bet on someone, maybe yourself, the betters are right over there", the man said, and quickly yelled for the next one in line. "Alright, thanks", Radek said, and smiled while walking to the barracks. He's so close to finding out who his father really was, and more importantly, where he is. He just needs to beat 63 people. Radek went into the barracks, and he was quickly pointed to where his changing room was.

(Well, there goes chapter 3. We will see how Radek does in the tournament in Chapter 4, maybe even chapter 5. You never know… In any case, I plan to create chapter 4 a more action packed chapter, so see more action, and more Radek, next chapter!


End file.
